


Ride me all night long

by SooSooDyo (Phinphin)



Series: Obsession AU [1]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Bad innuendos over hoverbikes, Dirty Talk, Flirting, I say as if we're not all horny AF, M/M, Obsession AU, One Night Stand, Space AU, They're horny AF these boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2021-02-25 06:02:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21791284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phinphin/pseuds/SooSooDyo
Summary: Jongin spots Kyungsoo at the bar and decides it would be a crime against humanity to not free that ass from those latex pants.
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai
Series: Obsession AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1729618
Comments: 35
Kudos: 380





	Ride me all night long

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this instead of studying because Feddi's art is just that fucking amazing and I simply couldn't not write this! I mean, if you draw something as [absolutely and magically amazing as this](https://twitter.com/starsooncheeks/status/1205715224671719425), then you deserve both all the love and all the fics! Please go send Feddi all the love!!!

“Bet you a drink I can get inside his pants.”

Chanyeol looks over to where Jongin nodded, his eyebrows slowly creeping upwards as he takes in the figure sitting alone by the barstool.

“Him?” He asks, doubt written on his face. Jongin leans back and flashes the other a cocky smile.

Chanyeol looks back at the figure by the bar, taking in the latex pants, the heavy platform shoes that could surely crush a skull, the cropped jacket, the mesh top flashing one pink, pert nipple, and the heavy ray gun resting just above the round swell of his ass.

“Whose pants?” Baekhyun asks, leaning forwards and forcibly inserting himself into the conversation. Jongin nods his head toward the figure once more. Baekhyun’s eyes flicker up toward the bar, back to Jongin, to the bar once more, before finally landing on Jongin.

“ _His_ pants?” He asks, and despite the long bangs resting in his eyes the look of disbelief is clear on his face.

  
“Yes.” Jongin confirms, looking up at the figure and biting his bottom lip. How did the man even get into those pants? Even from all the way across the bar Jongin can see the strain the man’s thick thighs and round ass puts on the seams. He can wait to see how they jiggle when he fucks the man, how those scowling eyes look blown wide by pleasure as he cums inside that pert ass.

Baekhyun shakes his head and leans back.

“What?” Jongin asks, taking a swig of his bottle. So far, in all the bars they’ve frequented in this star system, he’s never once been rejected. People don’t reject him. One look from him, one smirk, and he’s already got them under his spell. This man is no different.

“Not him.” Baekhyun says, looking back at the man at the bar. Jongin does the same, watching as the man gets handed a drink from the bartender. Blue, two fingers of it. Vranax liquor, probably quite pricy from the light iridescent tone of the liquid.

The man looks up at the bartender, one eyebrow cocked. The bartender nods down the bar, indicating one of the guests who raises their own glass. The man at the bar raises his glass, eyes locked with the guest who bought his drink, and slowly tips it out onto the floor.

“Fuck.” Chanyeol curses, shifting in his seat. Jongin knows that look, knows what it means when Chanyeol slides down the seat and spreads his legs wide enough to fit both his ego and cock between them.

  
“He’s mine.” He says.

“Shit don’t be greedy. He can take both of us.” Chanyeol grins, slinging an arm up onto the backrest. That’s a regular arrangement of theirs, and normally Jongin wouldn’t protest, but not tonight. This man is his, and his alone.

He shakes his head and takes another swig of his bear. Chanyeol flips him off before downing his own drink in one.

“Relax. It’s not as if any of you will get him.” Jongdae speaks up from the short end of the boot. His lips chains jingle as he turns to look toward the two of them, his arm resting around Junmyeon’s shoulders.

“Don’t you know who I am?” Jongin asks, raising his hands and indicating himself. No one says no to him. No one sane. People beg to sleep with him.

“Do you know who he is?” Junmyeon asks, leaning forward. There is an amused grin playing on his lips, his icy blue eye cutting into Jongin as he waits for an answer.

“Does it matter?” Jongin asks.

“He’s never once left with anyone. He rejects any and all advances. He’s untouchable.” Junmyeon explains, smiling growing on his lips as he speaks.

Jongin snorts, looking back at the man. So? Is that supposed to deter him? That will only make the victory sweeter, knowing he’s the one who got under that tough exterior.

“He’s never met me.” He says, grinning back at Junmyeon. Junmyeon sighs, leaning back into Jongdae’s arms.

“They say he blew the brains out of the last guy who wouldn’t leave him alone once.” Sehun says, taking a slow sip of his blood red drink. Jongin looks over at him, watching as he lowers his glass to the table as if he hadn’t said anything, revelling in the way all eyes are turned on him. The little shit.

“Who?” Chanyeol indulges, making Sehun look up at him with questioning eyes. Chanyeol rolls his eyes before asking once more. “Who’s saying that?”

“People.” Sehun shrugs, grinning broadly as Chanyeol groans. “They say he used that gun.” He tips his drink toward the large ray gun resting on the man’s lower back. “They say it wasn’t the first time something like that happened.” He turns to Jongin, eyes twinkling with mischief. “They say he’s the best fuck this side of Andromeda.”

Jongin bites his lip, sucking in air through his teeth. Fuck. As if he couldn’t tell from just looking at the guy that he would be the best he’s had in months.

“Fuck.” Chanyeol breathes, eyes still locked onto the guy. Jongin nods, letting his eyes trail up over the guys legs and ass once more.

“I refuse to clean your brains off the floor just cause you couldn’t keep it in your pants.” Baekhyun says in warning. Jongin shakes his head, looking back at the other.

  
“Promise you, you won’t have to.” He says, downing the last of his bear.

“No, cause he’s leaving, and you missed your chance.” Jongdae speaks up.

Jongin blinks, forcefully swallowing down his last mouthful and looking back at the bar. Sure enough, the bar stool is now empty, and as he swivels around to look at the entrance, he can just see the door swing shut behind the bright yellow jacket.

He stands up, pushing his hair out of his eyes as he sets off behind the guy. He’s not blowing this. Never in a billion years.

The street outside is dark, abandoned. In the light of the neon lights atop of the bar Jongin can just make out the figure by the roadside. A flash of fire dances across his face, making those thick eyebrows even darker and highlighting the scars raking down one of his large eyes. His thick lips close around a cigarette as he lights it, and Jongin can already imagine how amazing they will feel wrapped around his cock.

“Hey!” He calls, slowly sauntering forward and looking the guy up and down. He’s short, but the platforms are helping add an inch or two, and his figure’s small under the puffy jacket. “Need a ride?” He asks, coming to a stop a meter away from the guy.

“What makes you think I do?” The guy asks, taking a drag of his cigarette. His look up and down Jongin, and Jongin makes sure to flash the guy a smirk.

“You’re here, all alone.” He replies. “I’ve got a hover bike and a king size.” He cocks his head back at his hoverbike parked a few meters behind them.

The guy huffs out a short breath before looking off toward the road again.

“What’s your name?” Jongin asks, watching the guy take another drag.

“Kyungsoo.” He replies, tendrils of smoke curling around his upper lips.

“Jongin.” Jongin says, looking Kyungsoo up and down again. “How about I give you the ride of your life, Kyungsoo.” He asks, leaning forward with a grin. He can hear the door swing open as the others join him outside. He looks over toward them, giving them a quick raise of his eyebrow.

The next second the cold metal of a ray gun is pressed against his temple. Jongin freezes for a second, before looking back at Kyungsoo. The man is taking another long drag of his cigarette, eyes unimpressed as he looks Jongin over.

  
“Did I scare you, baby?” Jongin asks straightening up to his full height. The gun slides along his forehead until it rests between his eyes.

“Who said I was your baby?” Kyungsoo asks, cocking his head to the side.

“I did.” Jongin says, flashing another smirk. “And your actions did.”

“I got a gun to your head.” Kyungsoo replies, pushing his thumb against the safety. The ray gun hums to life, cold purple light reflecting off Kyungsoo’s pale cheeks.

“But you haven’t walked away.” Jongin purrs, ignoring the way his heart his racing in his chest.

Kyungsoo blinks, large eyes locked with his for a long moment. The gun stops humming as Kyungsoo moves his thumb.

“You said you had a bike?” He asks, taking another drag of his cigarette. Jongin bites his lip and nods, indicating his bike with a movement of his head.

“You interested?” He asks. Kyungsoo’s eyes lock with his for another moment, before they slide over toward the bikes lined up outside the bar.

“Which one?” He asks, walking forwards. His gun is still raised, pointed in Jongin’s direction as the taller follows.

“The red one.” Jongin replies, casting a quick look behind him. Chanyeol’s jaw is practically on the floor, and Junmyeon is rolling his eyes so hard he must be seeing the back of his head, but Jongin can still spot the impressed look resting in them.

“So, this is yours?” Kyungsoo asks, sliding up next to Jongin’s bike. His hand squeezes one of the handles, sliding along the leather seat and over the jet exhausts by the side. He looks back at Jongin and leans back against the bike.

“You like it?” Jongin asks. Kyungsoo looks back at the bike, before looking up at Jongin through his long eyelashes.

“I do.” He purrs, lowering his gun but not putting it away. “I like it a lot.” His eyes trail over Jongin, a small smile growing on his lips.

  
“Wanna take it for a ride?” Jongin asks, leaning forward and resting one hand on the handle and the other on the jet exhausts, caging Kyungsoo in.

“It’s quite small.” Kyungsoo comments, looking down at the bike once more.

  
“I’m compensating.” Jongin replies, winking. Kyungsoo huffs out a laugh, a smile playing on his lips.

“What’s the range?” He asks, eyes locking with Jongin. “Can I ride it all. Night. Long?” He asks, lips slowly closing around his cigarette.

Jongin bites his lip, clicking his tongue. Kyungsoo’s a fucking tease, playing hard to get at first before unleashing that filthy tongue of his.

“You sure you can take it, baby boy? It’s a hard ride, bruising.” He replies, grinning down at Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo takes another drag of his cigarette, looking up at Jongin through long lashes. His eyes are wide, innocent, a fucking tease.

“Care to make it...” Kyungsoo leans forward, putting the tip of his gun under Jongin’s chin and pulling him down closer, closer, closer, until Kyungsoo’s lips brushes his ear. “...hum for me?” He asks, leaning back and letting out a puff of smoke into Jongin’s face.

Jongin blinks. He can practically taste the smoke on his tongue. Fuck, he can feel his pants tighten already. Kyungsoo’s innocent smile, as if he’s not got a gun pressed to Jongin’s head. As if his ass is not about to burst through his pants. As if he’s not got the best dick sucking lips in the galaxy.

He pulls the keys out of his back pocket, keeping eye-contact with Kyungsoo as he slowly pushes them into the ignition, before turning the bike on with a sharp flick of his wrist.

Kyungsoo’s eyes widen for a split second as the bike hums to life underneath him, clearly surprised by the power it holds. He looks down at the bike, smiling, before he bites his lips and looks up at Jongin.

Still with his gun under Jongin’s chin he gets up, eyes locked with Jongin, before slinging a leg over the bike and sinking down into the seat. His back his arched, his hips rolling once slowly as he settles in on the bike with a moan that goes straight to Jongin’s cock.

“You think you can make me feel this good?” He asks, beckoning Jongin closer with his gun.

“Better.” Jongin whispers. His lips are inches away from Kyungsoo’s, almost touching. Kyungsoo’s eyes flicker to his lips for a moment, his eyes wide and needy, and Jongin caves.

He surges forward, roughly pressing a kiss to those plump lips. Kyungsoo’s whine is like music to his ears, surging through him like fire. He steps closer, forcing his tongue in between Kyungsoo’s lips, holding his head in place with both of his hands.

Kyungsoo lets him explore his mouth without resistant, opening up so beautifully under his touches. He’s pliant in his hands, allowing Jongin to angle his head up, allowing him to devour him.

Sharp teeth sink into his tongue and Jongin pulls away, tasting blood. Kyungsoo grins innocently, eyes playful.

“Naughty.” Jongin comments.

“Thanks, daddio.” Kyungsoo purrs with a wink. Jongin feels his cock twitch in his pants

A load roar fills the street as Kyungsoo twists the handlebar. The air around them vibrates with energy for a second, the heat from the jet exhausts warming up the cold night. A moment later, Kyungsoo’s shot out of the small parking space, the jet gun still pointed at Jongin as he flies down the street, the purple jet rays slowly fading from the spot where he was just second ago.

Jongin blinks, unable to do anything more than just stare as his bike, _his bike_ , disappears into the night along with what he thought was his catch for tonight.

Silence lowers itself over him once more as Kyungsoo disappears out of sight. The next second, it’s broken by Baekhyun howling with laughter.

**Author's Note:**

> Hehe ÒwÓ


End file.
